


New Emotions

by CelestialVapidity



Series: New Emotions [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Episode Related, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family, Family Dynamics, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Lesbian Character, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Red is pan, its implied that red's w nicky ok thats the implication, that's MY headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: 'I Wasn't Ready' set in the New Emotions series.





	New Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! WARNING: This fic contains mentions of rape, references to sex, food, and panic attacks.

            As Piper is shuffled to the room she’ll share temporarily, with other prisoners, she can’t help but think that self-surrendering was a _terrible_ idea. Litchfield is, after all, one of the few prisons in New York that takes female alphas, betas, and omegas, and puts them all together. She’s heard horror stories of sex-starved alphas raping other prisoners during ruts.

            She enters the room nervously, taking in her surroundings. There’s an old bald woman in one bunk. _Alpha,_ she mentally categorizes. There’s another, brown-skinned woman, sitting on her bunk. Her gentle smile of recognition, as well as her scent makes it clear that she’s a beta. Another beta, a Latina woman with streaks of blonde in her hair, still in orange, lays on a top bunk. Finally, an alpha with a mane of wavy dirty blonde hair smirks at her. _Oh no._

            “Hey there, blondie. What’re you in for?” The blonde alpha, though small, is every bit as confident as one would expect. Her body language shows it. Straight back, head held high, eye contact, and a smirk.

            “Uh…I thought you weren’t supposed to ask that…” Piper stares at her feet, nervously. She’s never been more grateful to not be an omega.

            The other prisoners laugh at her response. Even the intimidating blonde alpha. Piper smiles a little. _Maybe I can survive this._

* * *

 

            The little alpha, Nicky, invites Piper to sit with her pack at lunch. Piper accepts. They get their trays, and sit down at a table.

            “Everybody, this is Chapman. Chapman, this is everybody.”

            The little brunette omega across from Piper introduces herself as Lorna, and points out some of the other people at their table. “That’s Boo, Sister Ingalls, and Yoga Jones. The rest of them are in the kitchen.”

            At that moment, an older alpha walks up to the table, and sits. She’s got spiky red hair, and a scowl. She smiles however, upon seeing Nicky. Nicky perks up, smiling back.

            Piper notices the scar on Nicky’s neck. Obviously, a mating mark. The red-haired alpha takes out several yogurt cups from her pockets and passes them out. While Nicky responds with a ‘thank you, Alpha’, the others merely call her Red.

* * *

 

            Piper finishes her meal, politely conversing with the others, before busing her tray. She steps outside the cafeteria for a bit of fresh air, away from everything. As she sits on the ground, her nose is suddenly flooded with a scent all too familiar to her.

            The scent she’s spent years trying to forget. The typical smell of alpha, but with subtle hints of marzipan. _No no no no no._

            She sees the boots in front of her. She looks up, and sees _her._ Alex Vause, badass heroin importer, alpha, and her own ex-girlfriend.

            “Maybe this is a bad time to say ‘hi’.”

            Alex is smiling slightly. A sense of panic overwhelms Piper. _You can’t be here! NONONONO!_


End file.
